He Thought Kaneki Was Cute
by onlyme-liz
Summary: Kaneki and Hide are in detention, they talk and joke like usual but Hide realizes something after walking home by himself.


Hide wrote another line of his history lesson. It was something lame about land values in the 16 some things. Hide looked at his friends paper, "you better not be cheating Hideyoshi." The blond sighed theoretically, "were on formal names now? I thought we were better than that." Hide whispered into his friend, Kanekis ear, " **Ken.** " His friend predictably rolled his eyes at his first name. Kaneki whispered back, but quieter. "Are my jokes too much for your little brain to handle?" The teacher paced near the pair, probably regretted letting the friends in crime sit next to each other. "Hideyoshi, Ken. Getting your work done?" Hide snorted at their names, then yelped when Kaneki kicked him under the table.

It was Hide's fault that Kaneki was in detention in the first place, Kaneki didn't want his blond friend to make it worse. "Yes ma'am, I'm nearly done. I'm helping him once I'm finished." He smiled sweetly at the teacher, Mrs. whatsit walked away, Kaneki didn't know her name. Hide hissed at him, "what was that for?!" He opened his mouth to rand about the unfairness of sitting next to his friend. Kaneki put a finger to his lips and hissed with much more venom than Hide had a few moments ago. "Get me detention again and you'll die." He glared at his surprised face, his fingers literally touching His lips. Kaneki yanked his hand away like it had been burnt, staring dumbly at it. Then shook his head quickly, side to side.

Hide huffed and looked back at the paper. He wrote a few numbers, then some words, they all had something to do with the 16 somethings. He glanced at Kaneki, he had already finished the paper. Hide bit back a smile, his friends paper was twice as long as it had to be. "Yo, nerd wanna help me?" He smiled as the black haired boy glared. "You only need a few sentences, do it yourself." Hide whined "but we only have five minutes left… I don't want to waste any time with a stupid essay." The blond put his head on Kaneki's shoulder, Kaneki looked a little startled about his closeness. "I rather spend my free time with you." He stared at Hide with wide eyes, then shook his head quickly again.

"H- Hide…" He sighed, "stop accidentally flirting with me, it's creepy." Hide pulled his head back and wiggled his eyebrows, That started a new conversation about 'what the hell is Hide's eyebrows made of'. The bell rang and they were freed from detention. A block away from the school Hide asked if Kaneki wanted to spend the night at his house. Kaneki smiled and shook his head, "There's no need, my aunt really wants me to go to her house." He shrugged, "I'm meeting her boyfriend apparently." Hide smiled kindly, "tell me if anything happens okay?" His friend nodded, "see you later Hide!" "see ya!" Kaneki walked away, Hide smiled sadly.

He could tell that the nerd wasn't telling him something. When Kaneki's like this Hide knows what'll happen. He'll show up at school tomorrow with a limp and a longs t-shirt to cover her bruises. Hide will insist that he stays at his house for a few days, of course saying something like "Hey I need to finish this math paper, can you come to my house to help me?" or "wanna watch that new show at my house?" Making sure that it seemed like Kaneki was helping him, not the other way around. He giggled at how he and his friend got detention in the first place.

 _The day before he was walking to school with Kaneki. His brain was like 'hey! Let's sneak into the girl's locker room!' He whispered to his friend excitedly, rubbing his hand at the thought of breaking rules. Looking back it probably wasn't that well thought out. He was caught as soon as he pushed open the locker room door. (Girls can scream really loud). The only reason Kaneki got in detention was that he was waiting outside for Hide to 'stop being a perv'. The teachers and other girls claimed he was an accomplice._ He giggled as he walked home, Kaneki had been sooo pissed. Hide put his hands behind his head, thinking about his best friend.

It hit him. He liked his friend, like _really_ liked him. The way he joked in class, the way he smiled even when he glared. The way he sat when listening to the teacher at school, sliding his hands under his thighs. That lifted his feet an inch off of the ground, swinging his feet back and forth. He was relaxed, in his element.

He. thought. Kaneki. was. Cute. Hide put his face in his hands and groaned.


End file.
